Yamino Kageto
(Forward) |number= 21 (Raimon) (Inazuma Japan B) 17 (Raimon B) 3 (Dark Emperors) |element=Wood |team= Raimon Dark Emperors (formerly) Inazuma Japan B |seiyuu= Satou Kensuke |debut_game= Inazuma Eleven |debut_anime= Episode 039}} Yamino Kageto ( カゲト), also known as Shadow (シャドウ), is a student who transferred to Raimon in order to join its soccer club after his own school was destroyed by Aliea Gakuen. He's a forward for Raimon and also for the Dark Emperors. He was also chosen as a candidate for Inazuma Japan but he didn't pass. Profile Inazuma Eleven= *''"A soldier born out of darkness. His power is overwhelming."'' |-|Inazuma Eleven 2= Normal form *''"A soldier born out of darkness, his skills are overwhelming."'' ---- Dark Emperors form *''"A soldier born out of darkness. The darkness has grown deeper..."'' Appearance He has a spiky grey hair, and pure black eyes. He has a gloomy or serious expression all the time. Personality He is mostly quiet and calm, and rarely talks unless he has to. At first he joined Raimon because he loves strong players but he really loves soccer deep inside. Plot Season 2 Shadow transferred to Raimon during the invasion of the Aliea Gakuen. But because the members of Raimon Eleven had already left in the Inazuma Caravan, Shadow was left behind. Because of this, he went training with Sugimori Takeshi to perfect his hissatsu technique, Dark Tornado. Later, Endou Mamoru and the others returned to Inazuma Town and met Shadow. He stayed behind when the others left again as his shoot wasn't quite ready. After the destruction of Aliea Gakuen, Endou and the others returned back to Raimon to find that the other members, including Shadow, Nishigaki and Sugimori, turned to the Aliea Meteorite, becoming the Dark Emperors. They came back to their senses after seeing Endou's God Hand. Season 3 Three months later, Shadow was chosen as a candidate for the Inazuma Japan in Inazuma Japan B but failed the match. In episode 68, he is shown that he could sense dark aura from people like Midorikawa Ryuuji. After Inazuma Japan won the FFI and return to Raimon, they moved to graduation, and Shadow also graduated. In the last episode, Shadow plays along with Raimon in their graduation match. he has evolved Dark Tornado to 真, but was blocked by Endou, who used 真 Ijigen The Hand. Game Shadow is initially part of the "Go home" club from Raimon, and hangs out by the lockers in the main building. When Endou asks him to join, Shadow initially wonders if Endou hasn't noticed that he can only exist in darkness, but, if Endou insists, he's surprised by his lack of fear and joins Raimon immediately. He warns Endou though about not letting his darkness consume him too. If Endou refuses, Shadow says that Endou is afraid of the dark, just like others. Game appearance Character sprite and avatar Character view Recruitment Inazuma Eleven= Shadow can be gotten through the Scout command, searching for the name Shadow. He appears next to the lockers in the main building's entrance, besides the stairs, and, unlike most Scout characters, joins immediately, without a Soccer Battle. |-|Inazuma Eleven 2= To obtain Shadow, a shadow lizard needs to be found first on the roof of the Nara tv station. Then go into the tower hut and he will be there. (Nishigaki Mamoru and Sugimori Takeshi needs to be in the battle team) |-|Inazuma Eleven GO= In order to recruit Shadow, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Legendary Training Note (伝説の特訓ノート, obtained by beating Furukaba's lower route (S-ranking the route is not needed)) *'Player': Kurimatsu Teppei *'Item': Kyoufu no Wear *'Item': Zero Shoes (Dropped from Zero) After this he can be scouted for an amount of 3240 Kizuna Points. Be aware that, in order to recruit him you need to link both games. |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= In order to recruit Shadow, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Tattered Soccer Magazine (ボロボロのサッカー雑誌, randomly dropped from Protocol Omega 3.0 at Handa's taisen route) *'Player': Endou Mamoru (Young) (Old Raimon Soccer Club Community Master) *'Player': Handa Shinichi (Old Raimon Soccer Club Community Master) After this he can be scouted for an amount of 1300 Kizuna Points. Be aware that, in order to make him appear as a scoutable option, you'll need to recruite at least four other members from Raimon. Stats All the stats are at level 99 and untrained. Inazuma Eleven= *'GP': 193 *'TP': 176 *'Kick': 60 *'Body': 74 *'Control': 68 *'Guard': 73 *'Speed': 63 *'Stamina': 60 *'Guts': 64 |-|Inazuma Eleven 2= Normal form *'GP': 193 *'TP': 176 *'Kick': 60 *'Body': 74 *'Control': 68 *'Guard': 73 *'Speed': 63 *'Stamina': 60 *'Guts': 64 ---- Dark Emperors form *'GP': 234 *'TP': 225 *'Kick': 93 *'Body': 79 *'Control': 77 *'Guard': 85 *'Speed': 93 *'Stamina': 78 *'Guts': 74 |-|Inazuma Eleven 3= Normal form *'GP': 104 *'TP': 118 *'Kick': 70 *'Body': 74 *'Control': 68 *'Guard': 68 *'Speed': 63 *'Stamina': 52 *'Guts': 56 *'Freedom': 23 ---- Dark Emperors form *'GP': 106 *'TP': 120 *'Kick': 64 *'Body': 75 *'Control': 69 *'Guard': 69 *'Speed': 64 *'Stamina': 57 *'Guts': 61 *'Freedom': 6 Inazuma Eleven GO= *'GP': 151 *'TP': 155 *'Kick': 110 *'Dribbling': 107 *'Technique': 102 *'Block': 99 *'Speed': 107 *'Stamina': 114 *'Catch': 65 *'Lucky': 88 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= *'GP': 147 *'TP': 131 *'Kick': 154 *'Dribbling': 116 *'Block': 81 *'Catch': 62 *'Technique': 100 *'Speed': 109 *'Stamina': 114 *'Lucky': 85 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= *'GP': 147 *'TP': 131 *'Kick': 154 *'Dribbling': 116 *'Block': 81 *'Catch': 62 *'Technique': 100 *'Speed': 109 *'Stamina': 114 *'Lucky': 85 All stats are fully upgraded. Inazuma Eleven Strikers= Dark Emperors form *'TP': 150 *'Kick': B *'Guard': C *'Body': B *'Speed': B *'Control': B *'Catch': B ---- Raimon form *'TP': 140 *'Kick': B *'Guard': B *'Body': B *'Speed': B *'Control': B *'Catch': C |-|Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme= Dark Emperors form *'TP': 150 *'Kick': B *'Guard': C *'Body': B *'Speed': B *'Control': B *'Catch': B ---- Raimon form *'TP': 140 *'Kick': B *'Guard': B *'Body': B *'Speed': B *'Control': B *'Catch': C |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= Dark Emperors form *'TP': 170 *'Kick': A *'Guard': B *'Body': A *'Speed': A *'Control': A *'Catch': A ---- Raimon form *'TP': 160 *'Kick': A *'Guard': A *'Body': A *'Speed': A *'Control': A *'Catch': B Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven= * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven 2= Normal form * * * * ---- Dark Emperors form * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven 3= Normal form * * * * ---- Dark Emperors form * * * * Inazuma Eleven GO= * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= * * * * Inazuma Eleven Strikers= * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme= * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= * * * Keshin Inazuma Eleven GO 2 Chrono Stone * (Gra Fa Route and Team Kidou only) Mixi Max Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone * (Gra Fa Route only) Game exclusive teams Inazuma Eleven 2 *'The Card' Inazuma Eleven 3 *'Dummy Emperors' *'The Card' *'Inazuma Legend' Inazuma Eleven GO *'Extra Stars' *'Strikers D' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'Aqua Hermit' *'Team Kidou' *'Extra Stars' Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *'Team Kidou' *'Extra Stars' Trivia *'Yami' means darkness, a pun to his personality and his hissatsu Dark Tornado, and 'Kage' means Shadow which was probably due to his nickname. So Yamino Kageto could mean "The Darkness of Shadow" it can also mean "Dark field of Shadow". *In the dubbed versions, Kidou says that Kageto is a forward for Mikage Sennou, even though his original school is never mentioned in the original. Navigation Category:Raimon B Category:Scout characters Category:Inazuma Japan